Strange Clubs
by NinjaHime1996
Summary: This is where Bog and Roland both own rival clubs and one night Bog goes to check out Roland's club where he sees an interesting event right in front of his eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first Strange Magic fanfic, and I'm super nervous on how it turned out because I haven't written anything this long before. And also I just wanted to say that I own nothing except the idea for the story. I just loved the movie and I got to thinking small what ifs and I got super excited and just started writing. I quote different songs throughout the story and I made sure to give the name and who they are by so that I hopefully don't get into trouble if I didn't get a song or two with the artist for that I am sorry. Please enjoy and don't forget to review! Also this is rated T to be on the safe side.**

It was just after eight o'clock in the evening when the doors to Fairy Fields Lounge finally opened. No one really noticed the tall man whose eyes kept roaming around

the building, scrutinizing every detail that could be seen in order to understand why the place got as much business as The Goedwig Dark Club even though it had

only opened a month ago. He walked up to the bouncer who asked for his name, "August Wood" replied the piercing blue-eyed man with a thick Scottish accent. The

bouncer waved him in not knowing who he truly was, which was fine by Bog King as he just wanted to observe what made the place so popular. He walked inside,

wearing his best black suit and his hair a slight mess, and noticed the place was very bright with pastels everywhere and people were walking around in what seemed

like a cross between business casual and formal. There was a stage along the main wall with a band setting up, but for the meantime it seemed as though only

classical music was playing. Bog went and sat a table in the back of the room, one of many that were scattered throughout the wide space not leaving a lot of room

for the dance floor (if there was one in this place). To Bog the place seemed more like a restaurant than a club, he pulled out the newspaper he had brought with him

showing Fairy Fields Lounge and its blonde owner with a deep brown-eyed woman at his side, according to the article; they were to be married within the next few

months, _Good for them_ he thought as he folded the paper and asked the waitress for a drink

 _You can do this!_ Thought Marianne to herself as she prepared for her set. _You've done this many times in front of Dawn, Sunny, Dad, and Roland to make sure_

 _tonight's performance was perfect, you can do this._ When she saw the time she quickly finished applying her make-up and went out onstage dressed up the way

Roland liked. "Welcome everyone to our one month celebration of Fairy Meadows Lounge opening, we are very excited to have all of you here tonight, and without

further ado, let's get our little show on the road!" She said excitedly as the band behind her finished warming up, when they were ready they nodded to Marianne and

she prepared to sing. The song was very slow and quiet, as though she wasn't allowed to have her voice above the conversations floating around the room/ No one

was really listening to her sing, except one person in the shadows making his way toward the stage with a small drink in his hand. She paused a moment and tried to

get a good look at him with very little results, so she continued to look around the rest of the room. Then, she noticed something in the corner of her eye, it was

Roland flirting with a blonde woman as though Marianne wasn't even there. Marianne stopped singing her eyes filling with tears because of Roland's betrayal. Roland

had finally stopped kissing the woman only to see Marianne looking straight at him as though she could kill him right then and there. She stormed over to him

screaming, "You cheating son-of-a-pig! How could you!?" Roland slowly backed up saying, "Now darlin' it isn't what it looks like, honest! Why don' you jus' dry up

them tears an' go look purty out on stage again." Roland should never have opened his mouth because Marianne punched him, hard. "We. Are. Through. I am not

some object to display when you feel like it! I never want to see you ever again!" she spat as she threw her engagement ring at him and headed for the women's

restroom, crying until Dawn went in.

Bog had seen the entire thing. When he saw her begin to sing at the other end of the room he had risen from his seat (staying in the shadows) to get closer so he

could hear her over the conversations going on in the club. When he saw her look at him with her brown eyes, he had become curious and held his stare as best he

could with his blue ones. Then after a few more moments she went back to looking around the room until her eyes stayed somewhere off-stage behind a curtain,

where he noticed two blondes very close together. His eyes went back to her as he saw her rage come from the very depths of hell. When he saw the blonde man's

face he knew exactly what happened. He smirked as he heard her call the moron a, "cheating-son-of-a-pig," and punched him. _Quite some fire for a girl like that,_ he

thought to himself. For some reason he found himself wanting to go to her even though they hadn't officially met. Maybe it was because her situation was similar to

his own. He was about ready to leave when an idea struck him. He pulled out a small flyer from his suit coat and folded it, then he walked over to the stage and

addressed the member closest to him, "Excuse me, may I borrow a pen?" He was immediately given a pen and wrote a message for the girl, Marianne he figured,

from the photo in the article, "Please, make sure this gets to the girl who needed a break from singing." The same man who gave him the pen gave a quick nod. With

that done he paid for his drink and walked out of the club where he removed his jacket and loosened his tie with a smile. "The light doesn't seem to suit you very well

Tough Girl, why not try the dark?" He mused as he hopped onto his motorcycle heading for his club.

Marianne sat in one of the bathroom stalls, crying until she couldn't produce more tears. "Marianne? What happened? Why are you crying?" asked Dawn as she

walked into the bathroom after her sister. "Nothing…everything's fine. I just ended it with Roland." Marianne said trying not to break down again. "You ended it with

Roland! Why?" Dawn asked confused. "Difference of opinion." She responded a bit more sure of herself. She couldn't let Dawn know what happened, it might ruin

everything she believed love to be and she wasn't going to let that happen not when Dawn still had so much hope for love. Marianne walked out of the stall and over

to the sink to clean herself up, Dawn was looking at her with confusion. Once she was a bit more presentable she turned to her sister and took her shoulders pulling

her into a hug, "Can we go home, please?" Dawn took a moment and returned her sister's hug, "Yeah, let's go home." Before they could exit the club Sunny walked

toward them, "Hey Marianne, hey Dawn." He said giving Dawn his best smile. "Sunny, Dawn and I were just on our way home, is there something you needed?"

Sunny finally looked at Marianne and started feeling inside his pockets where he found what he was searching for. "Yeah, some guy in a suit with blue eyes walked up

to me and asked me to give you this." He held out the folded piece of paper toward Marianne who took it and crumpled it in her hand but didn't let go of it. "Thanks

Sunny. We'll see you around," She said as she and Dawn headed toward the street to get a taxi home.

Bog pulled up to his club, the Goedwig Dark Club, and let out an exhausted sigh when he saw who stood in front of it…his mother. "Hi sweetie!" she said excitedly.

"Mother not now. I've got work I need to do." Bog said even though he knew it was futile. "I know, I just wanted to tell you about this lovely young lady I met

today…" That's when he started to tune her out, he hated it when she tried to set him up on blind dates. His mother was always trying to do this even though all the

girls became disappointed when they saw him and his features. Girls never went for him because of his sharp features and his unkempt hair, the main reason girls

agreed to give him a chance before they saw him was because he was the owner of one of the coolest clubs in the city. He hated it when girls did that, it just gave

him more of a reason to hate the idea of falling in for someone. But that girl tonight, she hadn't looked at him with disgust more like curiosity as though she could

see through him and she couldn't look away. But he dismissed the idea believing to have imagined it. _After all, why would she have taken an interest in me when she_

 _will probably not trust men ever again?_ He thought to himself as he made his way through the dancers to his office where he could finish what he needed to so he

could get some sleep, seeing as how it had been an interesting evening.

Three months had passed since Marianne had broken off her engagement with Roland, but the idiot would not take the hint. He kept calling day and night and leaving

messages saying how wrong he was, or that he was simply trying to make her jealous. One time he called when he was drunk and told her, "You know what

sweetheart? *hic* you aren't going to find someone else *hic* because…because you aren't as beautiful as you… you think you are. Also, your voice is terrible

especially when you sing. *hic* so one way or another YOU are going to be mine again…you hear!" That one phone call sent her completely into tears and she

unfortunately believed Roland, even though she knew he was so drunk off his ass to really understand what he had said. In those three months without Roland she

started to find herself again. She had taken up martial arts as a way to defend herself as the need arose, and her appearance changed as well; she had taken to

dressing in a short black skirt with purple accents, black combat boots, and various V-neck t-shirts that went well under a short black jacket, and fingerless gloves

helped to complete her outfit making her feel invincible. Her hair which had gone down to the middle of her back, became really short. She began wearing purple

eyeshadow that made her brown eyes pop. And because of Roland's drunk comments, she stopped singing and tried to focus on other hobbies. Dawn, Sunny, and her

dad, were as supportive as possible often saying that, "So long as you are happy, we are happy," which was fine. Soon, Roland finally understood that his phone calls

were getting him nowhere, he started appearing in random places with his three best friends and started singing to her (which was incredibly embarrassing). He had

started doing this at her martial arts dojo where she went for classes, and he started singing "C'mon Marianne" thankfully she was able to escape in the middle of his

awful singing to her car. Then, when she was on her way to her favorite coffee shop he'd caught her leaving and sang "Baby Come Back" to which she had groaned

and locked herself back inside the house until Dawn finally came back from what she had been doing was able to get rid of him for a while. A couple of days later she

decided to get herself a can of pepper spray so that she could blind him long enough to kick him and get away. When she went to put the small can in her purse, she

noticed a piece of paper that had been folded, then crumpled. She realized that this was the piece of paper Sunny had given her three months ago. Carefully, as if it

were a bomb that could explode with the wrong movement, she flattened it as much as possible. Then she started to unfold it, after the first fold she saw a note that

read, "Should you ever need to escape the light…" it wasn't in Sunny's handwriting. She finished unfolding it to find that it was a flyer for the Goedwig Dark Club, the

other hotspot in town besides Roland's Fairy Fields Lounge. Roland had forbidden her to go while they had been together saying that it was full of hideous freaks, like

the owner. He had told her that her curiosity for the club would fade but it never had, so she decided that that Friday night she would finally go check it out.

It was Thursday night and Bog was practicing with his band known as the Goblins. He was the lead singer/guitarist, Thang was on bass guitar, Stuff was on the

keyboard, and Brutus was on drums. They were practicing the covers of a few songs that they were going to perform the next night. After that they practiced some

original songs written by Bog himself, they were a bit dark but while they were practicing people would often come out to hear them and sometimes dance which

made him smile knowing that they enjoyed his music. However, sometimes it felt like his songs were missing something…something that would make the Goblins

stand out. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew someday he would find it. "Hey BK, what's got you lost in thought?" asked Stuff as they just finished practice.

"Nothing," he lied, "Why do you ask?" Stuff looked at him like he was crazy, "Because you have that faraway look that you've been getting more often recently." Bog

looked at her as though she'd said something strange. "I do not," he said blushing slightly. Stuff let out a sigh and allowed the matter to drop since it was obvious he

didn't want to talk about it. The truth was he couldn't stop thinking about that girl with the deep brown eyes and a fire inside of her, even three months later. It was

like she latched onto his mind and wouldn't let go. He wasn't sure how to feel about it. Bog let out a sigh and put his guitar away and went to sit down on the couch

they had on the side of the garage. _Will she come tomorrow night, I wonder…_ he thought as he started to doze off.

Marianne was in her room getting ready to go to the Goedwig Dark Club. She had pulled on a purple halter top, black pants, a pair of black heels and her favorite

short black jacket, after reapplying her make-up she was ready to go. Before she left she made sure Roland was nowhere in sight, the creep had turned into quite the

stalker after she broke it off with him. She got to the club and was glad to see that he hadn't followed her, _thank God._ She walked up to the door and immediately

heard music. Loud, pulsating, get out of your seat and dance kind of music, which was different from Roland's club music which made you want to fall asleep where

you were standing. She opened the door was instantly greeted by people dancing everywhere, there was a DJ on the other side of a large room who seemed to be

having just as much fun as the dancers in front of him. The club had two stories, a bar was located on the second story. It was dark save for the lights that allowed

you to see the details of the person in front of you. Just as she was getting ready to dance along with everyone else the music stopped abruptly and some people

went on stage giving the DJ a break. One of them grabbed the microphone and started talking with a thick Scottish accent, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the

Goedwig Dark Club," he got a round of applause, "yes, it's very nice to have you all here tonight. For those of you who have recently joined us tonight my name is

Bog and this is Stuff, Thang, and Brutus and we are the Goblins." He said with a mischievous smile and picked up his guitar, "We are going to start off…" he paused

for a moment as though he had just seen something then quickly continued, "…we're going to start off with a couple of covers then hop right into our own music."

Everyone erupted in cheers at the band preparing to play, "Then let's get this show on the road!" He shouted to the crowed who erupted into more cheers, she even

found herself joining excited to hear them for her first night. The Goblins started off with "Play That Funky Music" by Wild Cherry, and Marianne found herself dancing

finally enjoying herself after so long. The song was over way too soon when the lead guitarist said, "Okay, we're going to slow it down a wee bit but I'm pretty sure

you will all enjoy the song." He turned to his group and they started to play.

Bog took a breath before starting to sing, _She's here…I saw those curious brown eyes she's here!_ He didn't understand why that made him so happy but it did, but he

remembered to focus as he started singing:

 _Never made it as a wise man,_

 _I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'_

 _Tired livin' like a blind man_

 _I'm sick of sight without the sense of feeling_

 _This is how you remind me_

 _This is how you remind me of what I really am_

 _It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story_

 _This time I'm mistaken, for handing you a heart worth breaking_

 _I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle_

 _These five words in my head scream 'Are we havin' fun yet?'_

Marianne wasn't sure what to think of him singing "How You Remind Me" by Nickelback, except that he sang wonderfully. He sang from deep down within him, she

moved closer to the stage and took in every detail; he was very tall, skinny but not super skinny more like a toned muscular kind of skinny, he had wild, unkempt

hair which he seemed to run his long fingers through often. His nose and jaw were kind of long and she could almost make out a faint stubble that he had around his

chin. But what took her completely off guard were his bright blue eyes, like they were small lights in the darkness. Then as she was distracted and beginning to dance

again she felt a rough hand on her shoulder, she quickly turned around to find out it was Roland, and she couldn't hide her unhappy groan as Roland started to try

and pull her out of the club.

Bog had watched as she had made her way over to the stage and looked at him with curiosity, and began to smile as she started to dance but the smile quickly

disappeared when she turned around to face someone with a look of disgust and heard her yell, "Get away from me!" With that he got off stage quickly to see if she

needed help. "Now listen here darlin' I thought I told you never to come here!" The man grabbed her hand roughly and Bog snarled, "Get away from her! She has

just as much right to be here as anyone else!" She turned to Bog a bit surprised but said, "I can take care of myself!" He took his attention from the blonde idiot for a

moment to respond, "I know, I just thought you would like some help." She continued to look at him with surprise, but kept trying to pull away. "Now come on darlin'

I'm tryin' to help you, you don't belong in a place like this! I mean look at what they're making you dress like! This isn't you!" Bog grabbed Marianne around her

middle, and keeping her close he helped pull her from the moron's grasp, "Look you blonde git," said Bog in his thick Scottish accent, "I don't know where you come

from, but where I come from you treat girls with a bit more respect than you have shown tonight." With that Bog threw a punch that sent Roland to the ground

knocked unconscious, he took a breath before looking back at Marianne who was blushing slightly, "Thanks," she mumbled. He gave her a half smile, "Don't mention

it." He looked up on stage at his band and nodded signaling to give the stage back to the DJ and come down here to take care of the idiot on the ground, "Guys I

don't want to see this man in here ever again." He sneered at the pitiful man.

Marianne was stunned that the man, Bog, had come off stage and helped her with her ex-fiancé in just a few moments. He was looking at her with concern, did he

just say something? "Are you alright?" He asked again. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." She replied. He politely held out his hand to her, his blue eyes steady on hers never

blinking. She reached out to take it and it felt like everything in the world disappeared except for the two of them, then a song came on not just any song; **that** song

the worst song ever written. Well at least that's what she believed after breaking off the engagement, even now it was upsetting that she had once again allowed

Roland to control her. She folded in on herself trying to block out "Can't Help Falling in Love".

Bog saw her panic, saw her try to block out the music so he did what he could; he picked her up gently and took her to his soundproof office. Once there he set her

down on the couch and closed the door, effectively blocking out any sound from the other side. He cautiously looked over at her as she sat huddled together like any

sort of movement and she would break. He went over to his desk to give her time to get back in control, _Might as well get some paperwork done until she's calmed_

 _down,_ he thought. It was half an hour later when she finally spoke, and he was nearly done with the paperwork he had in front of him. "Sorry," she began, "I didn't

mean for that to happen I just…I don't know." She rambled. "It's fine, you looked like you needed someplace where you wouldn't be bothered until you were ready.

This is one of the safest places in the building." Bog said trying to remain focused on his paperwork. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked. "Water, please,"

she said. Bog got out of his desk chair and grabbed two bottles of water from a small cooler and handed one to her, "So, what's your name?" He asked trying to be

polite. "Marianne, you're Bog King?" she said before downing half of her water bottle. "Yes. But my name is nothing compared to yours, I believe it means 'favor of

rebellion' in French?" Bog asked looking at her to make sure he got it right. "I guess so." She said staring at her water bottle. "Did you by any chance need a ride

home? Or were you going to take your chances with the blonde moron who was banned from the club?" Bog asked concerned that the idiot would try to hurt her

again. "Yeah, I would like a ride. If that's okay with you of course." She smiled nervously, as he walked over to the other side of the room and opened another door

leading into an alley where he parked his motorcycle. "Shall we?" he asked motioning to his bike. He immediately saw Marianne's face light up with excitement at the

sight of the motorcycle and smirked.

She was so excited to be riding a motorcycle for the very first time that she could hardly contain herself. She had always wanted to but because Roland said that they

were too dangerous and didn't want her to be "disfigured". She took one of the helmets Bog had in his hand and put it on, making sure that it fit okay, then hopped

onto the bike behind Bog. "Hold on tight." Bog warned as the bike took off very quickly, she had just wrapped her arms around his thin torso. As she pointed Bog in

the right direction, she couldn't help but feel safe. However, they arrived quickly at her home and she hopped off the bike and removed the helmet from her head

shaking out her hair as she did so. "Thanks for the ride, it's a shame I never got to hear any of the songs you wrote." She said handing Bog back his helmet. "Yeah,"

he started nervously, "maybe you could come to one of our practices sometime." Marianne smiled at him, "Thanks, that would be nice when's your next practice?"

"Our next practice is Monday evening, about six-thirty pm. If you would like I can come pick you up about six?" He asked hopefully. "Yeah that would be great. Well…

um…th-thanks again for the ride," she said as he took the helmet from her outstretched hands. Before she could even think about what she was doing she leaned in

and quickly pecked him on the cheek. They both blushed and Marianne backed up as quickly as she could. _What the hell did I just do?!_ She thought slightly panicked

as she headed for the front door of the house. "G-goodnight I'll see you Monday evening." She said as she went inside the house. _Why did I do that? How could I let_

 _myself do that? What's he going to think!?_ She took a breath to quiet her thoughts, and made her way quietly to her room, still blushing.

Bog sat very still as he heard her say goodnight and watched her walk to the door. Once she had gone inside he raised a hand to where she had pecked him. Her lips

had felt like butterfly wings, gentle and quick against his cheek. He did a quick shake of his head to try and remove those thoughts from his mind. _It probably didn't_

 _mean anything,_ he thought as he put his helmet back on and went home. But try as he might he couldn't shake her from his thoughts.

Roland had seen everything from where he was sitting in his car. He was furious. _How_ _ **dare**_ _he steal Marianne from me! My Marianne!_ He absolutely hated the guy on

the motorcycle, for receiving Marianne's attention instead of him. Roland felt like he had to find a way to split them up or else he would lose Marianne forever. He sat

in his car looking at his reflection in the mirror, and the girl he had just done in the backseat who was passed out. He made himself think more than he had in a

lifetime on a plan to separate Marianne from that beast.

Monday came too soon and Marianne was a wreck. Six pm was approaching quickly, too quickly. She had changed twice, then got back into her first outfit. "Marianne!

Someone's at the door for you!" She looked out the window and saw that it was Bog's motorcycle. She was able to breathe easily knowing it wasn't Roland. She ran

down the stairs before her dad could scare Bog away. When she reached the door, Marianne gave him her best smile, "Hey," she said excitedly. "Hey yourself. You

ready?" he asked. Marianne nodded and walked out the door. Bog followed and hopped onto his motorcycle securing his helmet, and she did the same. Bog started

the bike and Marianne wrapped her arms around him like on Friday night. They soon arrived at Bog's house to see the other three band members setting up. Bog

quickly got off his bike with Marianne and went over to help, while Marianne went to the side of the room trying to stay out of their way. She watched as they quickly

set up for practice, then Bog introduced everyone, "The one at the drums is Brutus. Over there with the keys is Stuff, and here with the bass is Thang. Everyone, this

is Marianne." They all waved and gave brief nods then Bog and Thang immediately tuned their instruments. "Hey BK, I think we should open with this song," Stuff

said pointing to something on the sheet of paper. "Are you sure? Can you handle the song?" Stuff gave him a look and said, "Of course I can." With a sigh Bog

nodded to her to start, and Stuff began to sing, "How can you see into my eyes like open doors…" Then Bog motioned for everyone to stop which was a relief,

because her singing hadn't been very good. Then all of a sudden Stuff popped off to Marianne, "I'd like to see you try." Marianne smiled, not one to back down from a

challenge and said, "Fine. But I'm not very good either, I might make your ears hurt." Stuff started up again and Marianne sang for the first time in months putting

everything she had into the song;

 _How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?_

 _Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

 _Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

 _Until you find it there and lead it back…home…_

Bog stopped everyone before she could move on. "That was beautiful." He complimented, but she stared at him in confusion, "No it wasn't, I'm actually quite terrible.

That was just me fooling around." She told him walking over to the side of the room again. Then Bog told the rest of the band to go get themselves something to

drink. When he and Marianne were alone he walked over to her, "Why do you think your singing isn't good?" Marianne told him all about Roland's call that one day, "I

don't know why he did that but it made me feel so terrible. I know I shouldn't have listened to him but some part of me did and I haven't sang since." Bog watched

her for a moment then asked, "Would you like to join us?" _Join me, is what I should have asked, ugh! Why am I acting like an idiot?_ He thought waiting for her to

respond, "Why? I told you I'm not that good." She whispered. "Because you are that good and I'll prove it. Every evening some runners come near the garage and

listen to the band play because they think we aren't bad and enjoy the free entertainment I'm sure they will stop and listen to you as well." She looked at him as

though he wasn't making any sense, "Are you asking me to sing with you?" He looked at her with full seriousness, "Yes. I'll even start, think of it as fooling around."

And with that he picked up his guitar and started to sing;

 **You're sailing softly through the sun**

 **On a broken Stone Age dawn. You fly so high.**

 **I get a strange magic**

 **I get a strange magic…**

Hesitantly Marianne started in where he left off;

 _You're walking meadows in my mind,_

 _Making waves across my time,_

 _Oh no, oh no._

 _I get a strange magic, oh what a strange magic…_

 _ **Oh, I'm never gonna be the same again**_

 _ **Now I see the way it's got to end,**_

 _ **Sweet dream**_

 _ **Sweet dream**_

When the song was complete Bog motioned to the driveway, where quite a few people could be seen smiling and enjoying the song when one of them called out,

"You guys sing great together!" and continued on their run. Bog set down the guitar and popped his neck walking over to where Marianne sat. "Told you, you sing

beautifully. You just need to be confident about it." _And if that blonde idiot ever tries anything like that again I'm going to strangle him!_ He thought angrily only to be

interrupted by Marianne, "Thanks, you sing pretty well yourself."

"Thank you, but to be honest it comes from some heartbreak as well," he said causing Marianne to look at him, "What happened?" she asked. "Well, there was this

beautiful girl long before I set up the Goedwig Dark club. She was one of my few friends and one day I saw her in a different light. I don't know when or why it

happened but I wanted her. I started dropping little romantic hints but she either ignored them or didn't notice. One day I finally got up the courage to ask her out on

a date, then she turned to me and laughed like it was a joke. When she realized it wasn't a joke she told me that she would never go out with someone like me in a

hundred years, that moment made me realize that a relationship with someone like her wouldn't have been…" he trailed off lost deep in thought, "It wouldn't have

been real," Marianne finished, "I'm sorry that happened to you, I know how rough that can be realizing someone isn't who they say they are and stabbing you in the

back just for the fun of it. If it's any consolation, she's completely wrong to not have given you a chance because you're not hideous like she thinks." He blushed at

the compliment and let out a nervous laugh. "Were you serious about letting me join the group?" Bog was about to answer when four voices all said, "YES!" from the

door leading into the house causing both of them to blush. "Well, I think it's been decided. Welcome to the Goblins."

 **Okay I hope you enjoyed the first part I should post the second part fairly soon. Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Marianne began spending lots of time with Bog, and the band, and she loved every minute of it. She had never felt so free in all her life. She absolutely loved riding Bog's motorcycle, often feeling as though she could fly. Performing at the club was definitely fun, she loved singing the songs Bog wrote. They were dark and loud, and when she sang with the Goblins she had just as much fun as the people dancing in the crowd, she would often notice guys pointing her out to their friends and attempt to get her attention.

They never got it, she wasn't interested in them, and most guys were the same; shallow, egotistical, womanizing, morons. She often wondered if her dad would send them down to the club just to try to get her dating again, she knew her dad had her best interest at heart but still…when the right guy came along she would know, none of these guys were it though. She also often caught women looking at Bog which made her feel sort of…jealous? Why did that make her feel jealous? It wasn't like Bog paid them any attention.

Then again, it never really seemed that Bog was interested in those girls anyway. Bog was usually glancing over at her like she was the only one in existence, which made her feel…well, she didn't know how to feel about that the way he would glance at her made her confused and curious.

One night after their latest performance at the Goedwig Dark Club, Bog took her to their favorite coffee house where they sat and discussed songs they could do at the next show. While Bog was considering one of her suggestions she brought up Dawn's birthday.

"The Goblins play for a birthday party?" Bog asked not sure what to think as he relaxed against the back of the sofa they were sitting on.

"Yeah, she's planning it all on her own and she wants me to sing as the live music but I told her not without you guys." Marianne explained as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Has she heard any of our songs?" He asked glancing over at her. "Yeah, she loves our sound and says she won't take no for an answer." She said as she waited as patiently as possible for an answer. She saw Bog thinking about it and chewed on her bottom lip nervous about what he was going to say.

"Alright, just don't expect any of us to wear anything fancy." He smiled. Marianne set her drink down on the coffee table in front of them and hugged him tightly. As she did she felt Bog's arm gently wrap around her, and she scooted herself closer to Bog placing her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. 'He smells really nice, like pine,' she thought to herself blushing slightly. For some reason she never felt safer around anyone other than him outside her family.

* * *

Bog sat incredibly still as Marianne placed her head comfortably on his shoulder. He and Marianne had been growing close the past several weeks and she started making him feel as light as air when she was close to him. Whenever their hands touched slightly there was a surge of something tingly, he often pushed the thought aside as though it were a figment of his imagination.

After relaxing a bit he glanced down at Marianne, 'She is so beautiful,' he thought smiling, 'No, she is extraordinary, and I feel more like myself when she is around.' She seemed to be asleep but when she looked up at him suddenly he blushed and looked elsewhere.

"Bog, is everything okay?" "Yes, everything's fine." He quickly answered. 'No, everything is not fine. I want you to know how much I have grown to care for you, and I am hoping that deep down you feel the same way.' "Thank you for everything" she told him quietly. He gently tightened his arm around her, "No problem, tough girl."

* * *

~~~~ A Few Weeks Later ~~~~~

Bog, Marianne, and the rest of the band were getting everything set up in Fairy Fields Lounge. They had been permitted for that night to perform for Dawn's birthday. Bog had let Marianne choose a couple of covers that she could do easily. She had risen to the challenge by choosing one song to tell Roland to get out of her life and another for fun.

The party had just gotten started when Roland appeared and started singing in what he thought was his best voice when in fact it was excruciatingly painful, "Woah-oh-oh here I am, on my knees again, I'd do _anything_ just to make it right…" Marianne furiously told him to get off of the stage but as usual Roland ignored her, "…say you'll understand, oh I know you can, c'mon Marianne. No matter what people say it didn't happen…"

And Marianne cut him off singing, "Think you got the best of me? Think you've had the last laugh? Bet you think that everything good is gone. Bet you think you broke me down? Figured I'd come running back? Well baby you don't know me but you're dead wrong!" She stood her ground against Roland so he couldn't take center stage where Bog was standing, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Stand a little taller! Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone! What does not kill you makes a fighter footsteps even lighter! Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone!"

The moron kept trying and even got down on his knees moving towards Marianne who was ready to kick him put her hand to her head and turned to Bog immediately feeling relieved that he was there to back her up and she sang "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence:

"… _you don't know how you betrayed me_

 _And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

 _Without the mask, where will you hide_

 _Can't find yourself lost in your lie_

 _I know the truth now_

 _I know who you are_

 _And I don't love you anymore…"_

As Marianne sang she noticed that Roland became pale as a ghost, winning her a small victory. She walked toward him ready to punch him as he backed off the stage. Then he did the smart thing and turned and ran for the door out of the building.

The rest of The Goblins set continued without any more interruptions from the moron and his little group. When the band was able to take a break Marianne grabbed her and Bog some punch and was heading over to where Bog stood in the shadows away from the majority of the crowd. "Having fun in the shadows?" she asked holding out one of the drinks to him.

"You could say that," he took the drink and downed half of it in one swallow. She stood next to him comfortably, "That thing with Roland was hilarious, was someone able to get that on video?" She smiled remembering how the idiot scrambled to get away from her.

The DJ, who had taken over while the band was taking a break, started to play a slow song. Marianne watched as everyone started pairing up, even Sunny and Dawn were dancing with each other making her smile a bit that her sister had found someone that she absolutely trusted enough with her heart. And that Sunny would never do anything to hurt Dawn.

* * *

Bog watched Marianne as she looked out onto the dancefloor. 'Why does that idiot want her back when he cheated on her? This could be very bad if he decides to stalk her.'

His thoughts were interrupted when Marianne set down their drinks and took his hand, pulling him towards the dance floor. "Oh no, I don't dance very well tough girl. I've got two left feet."

She looked at him a small plea in her eyes, "Please? It will be way more fun than standing in the shadows until our next set." He blushed slightly as she looked at him, 'Why is it that I can't say no when she looks at me with those eyes?' He let her pull him to the dancefloor.

He stiffened as she placed on of his hands on her waist and held his other hand with hers. He tried to remain calm as she got closer and started to lead him a bit. After a few moments he took the lead smoothly guiding her around.

When she laid her head on his chest he felt a shiver go through him, though it didn't make him feel cold just really warm. He slid his hand from her waist to her back pulling her a little closer. As they danced Bog's mind went back to the first set when they were interrupted by the blonde moron.

Marianne had looked powerful, confidant, it looked as though she had wings and he found it difficult to look away. His mind came back to the present as Marianne repositioned her arms around his neck, startling him as he was pulled down a little.

They were very close to one another, a little closer and they would be…no! He could not allow himself to think about that, maybe she didn't even want to. All objections about the idea of kissing Marianne became feeble as she began to lean forward slowly with a nervousness in her eyes that he rarely saw. Slowly he began to lean forward as well his; heartbeat quickening, his blood pounding in his ears.

Then, just before he could feel her lips against his, the door slammed open and a woman dressed completely in blue and was quite loud knocked him and Marianne back to their senses and put some distance between themselves.

* * *

'Oh crap!' Marianne jumped as her aunt glided in. Her aunt was widely known as Sugar Plum for her habit of snooping on other people's relationships. She also thought herself to be the best matchmaker in town and randomly paired anyone with anyone simply based on what she saw.

Marianne watched as her aunt walked over to where she and Bog were standing, "Hey auntie Plum how's it going?" Marianne asked trying to keep her aunts attention off Bog, she didn't need a repeat of her aunt trying to pair her with someone.

"Marianne! Look at you, you look so lovely! I hope Roland appreciates how you look! Where is he anyway?" As Plum started looking for her ex, Marianne couldn't help but mentally kick herself for not telling her aunt she had ended it with Roland months ago.

Then again if she had, her aunt would have set her up with another person before she was ready. "Hey!" Speak of the devil, "Tall and ugly, I thought I told you to stay away from _my_ Marianne!" Roland threatened with his chest puffed out at Bog.

'Well, there's no time like the present to tell my aunt I'm no longer with Roland,' she thought with an inward groan. "Roland! I'm not _your_ anything we've been over this too many times to count. Read my lips! I. Don't. Love. You!" She growled as he looked at her arrogantly.

"Aww. You're so adorable when you play hard to get. Why else would you hang out with this hideous beast." With that statement Marianne's vision turned red as she punched Roland with everything she had. "Bog King is _not_ a hideous beast Roland, you are. Bog is ten times the person you will ever be."

Marianne felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned as Bog took a small step forward, she felt herself relax under his hand. Plum had been watching the entire interaction and was working on a plan to go out with Bog so she could continue to tease her niece.

* * *

"C'mon tough girl it's just about time for the next set. You can beat him up later." Bog said motioning toward the stage where everyone else was setting up. "Yeah, okay," she headed for the stage, but before Bog could follow Roland grabbed him by the arm.

"Stay away from Marianne. How she could ever fall in love with a beast like you is unthinkable. You will be the only person to get hurt in the end." Roland threatened while he was still in pain from Marianne's punch.

"Funny, because I was wondering why she fell for you before finding out that you are a cheating, womanizing, narcissist, piece of crap. If you try to harm her in any way you will not only have to answer to me but her as well." And with that Bog made his way over to the stage where Marianne and the rest of the band waited. They got through the rest of the party without any other problems, but Bog often found himself drifting in his own thoughts mostly about Marianne who was feisty, selfless, brave, kind, and so much more, 'she's truly an amazing girl that blonde git doesn't deserve a girl like Marianne.'

As the party came to a close The Goblins received the largest applause ever.

* * *

After helping the band put away the equipment Marianne helped clean up some of the mess around the lounge. She was able to get a whole trash bag full and brought it outside to the large dumpster on the side of the building.

Little did she know that someone had come up behind her. They grabbed her from behind and placed a cloth soaked in chloroform over her mouth and nose causing her to lose consciousness. 'No! Bog…someone…p-please!' She thought as everything faded to black.

* * *

 _A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a while I have been meaning to get this up sooner but when you have work + distractions+ everything else going on in life+ a block that just seems to not want to go away. I hope you guys loved this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, I should hopefully have the next one out fairly soon if not a little after Christmas. I also want to say Happy Halloween and Happy Turkey Day (Thanksgiving). Also if you guys have any ideas what I should put in the next chapter please send me your idea it will help me get it up sooner._

 _Songs: "What Doesn't Kill You" Kelly Clarkson_

 _"C'mon Marianne" The Four Seasons_

 _"Everybody's Fool" Evanescence_


	3. Chapter 3

Bog had just finished helping Brutus load the musical equipment into the back of the van. "Alright, I think that's everything Brutus. You should probably head back to my place, feel free to sleep in the guest room."

Stuff and Thang had already left together, Thang ready to pass out from exhaustion in Stuff's car. "I'll make sure Marianne gets home safe before heading that way myself." Bog said stifling a yawn.

"Got it boss, and thanks for the offer." Brutus said before heading off in the van, leaving Bog alone on the sidewalk with his motorcycle.

After a few minutes Dawn and Sunny came out looking nervous, "Hey Boggy, have you seen Marianne?"

Annoyed Bog crossed his arms, "First it's **Bog** not Boggy. Second I thought she was in there talking with you."

"No, Sunny and I searched everywhere inside and she's not answering her cell." Dawn said becoming increasingly worried by the second. It seemed to be contagious because Bog was starting to become just as worried.

"What do you mean she's not answering her cell? Where is she?!" Bog was going nuts, he knew he had to calm down. Shouting at random people never solved anything, they had to think this through.

"Please, excuse me for shouting a moment ago. I understand you're worried but fretting will not help us right now. Dawn, Sunny, I need you to remember when was the last time you two saw Marianne?"

Dawn and Sunny took a moment to think about where Marianne had last been seen throughout the night. Sunny spoke up first, "Well, first I saw her dancing with you, then up having a blast on stage with the band, um…then she was picking up the equipment and bringing it out here to Brutus, and the last thing I remember was seeing her talk to Stuff."

"Okay, Dawn?"

"Um…the last I saw of her she was helping to clean up the trash around the lounge, then after she had a full garbage bag she went outside most likely to the dumpster in the alley over there Boggy," she pointed to the alley where Marianne had taken the garbage, "and then I'm not sure what happened after that"

" **Bog** ," he said as he quickly headed over to the alley Dawn pointed out. As it was about one in the morning and the street lamp was not as close as was preferred, causing it to cast suspicious shadows in the alley setting off goosebumps up and down Bog's spine. Bog took out his phone and turned on the flashlight app to help chase away the darkness in the alley.

With his light, he saw something sticking out just behind the other side of the dumpster. As Bog got closer he saw it was a small cloth and one of Marianne's bracelets that she had worn that evening. "I found something!" Bog called out to Sunny and Dawn who were standing at the entrance to the alley. Dawn was the first one into the alleyway, "What did you find Boggy?"

"It's Bog. I found your sister's bracelet, and this funny smelling piece of cloth," Bog said as he continued to look around for more clues.

"Funny smelling piece of cloth?" asked Sunny as he finally came into the alley, "Can I have a look at that?" Bog handed over the cloth to Sunny while maintaining a tight hold on the bracelet.

Sunny took a quick sniff of the cloth, "Dude, I think this is chloroform. I'll have to take it to a buddy to be sure though."

"So what? Someone drugged Marianne and kidnapped her? Who would do this to my sister?" As Dawn said this tears started leaking from her eyes, and Sunny pulled her into his arms, "Dawn everything will be okay. We will find Marianne."

"Damn right we'll find her," growled Bog ready to find the kidnapper and tear them to shreds, "I won't stop until she's safe."

* * *

Marianne looked around the building she was in. 'Looks like a warehouse, but where exactly am I? How in the world did I even get here?' She wondered slightly in a daze. After a while she saw someone walking toward her in the distance.

"Hello? Can you please tell me where I am?" The figure said nothing, they just kept walking in her direction. As the figure got closer she saw that it was Bog. "Bog!" She ran toward him, "You found me! I don't remember what happened, but I am so glad you found me! Is Dawn okay? Did anything happen to her?"

As she reached Bog, she noticed that he was acting a little strange. He was looking past her like she wasn't even there, she turned around and saw that he was looking at an incredibly beautiful woman.

She felt tears come to her eyes but did not allow them to fall as she watched Bog approach the woman. When he placed his hands on her Marianne turned around not wanting to see what happened next. "This can't be real. This just can't be real. That's the woman who broke his heart."

Despite everything she tried tears escaped her eyes and fell to the ground. "It's a…"

* * *

"…dream." The driver heard the woman mumble in the backseat. The chloroform had done its job in knocking her out, however the effects varied from person to person. He could hear her quiet sobs as she dreamed.

This wasn't his first kidnapping, he was a for hire and he never got caught. Mainly because he never got emotionally or otherwise attached. But this last guy had him on edge.

First off, he was flamboyant and extremely arrogant. Second, it was as though he had an obsession with the girl. He wasn't the usual sort of person the driver would work for. "Bog…," he heard her say, she said that name quite a bit he felt a little sorry for her.

Great, he Ignacio Magnus Percival was sympathizing with the captive. He turned onto the street where the flamboyant man said to meet him, where they would proceed to a warehouse and he would be paid for his services. He wondered what the git would do to the girl. The obsession he had seemed unhealthy, like the moron viewed her as prey. It was downright sickening, he had to at least give whoever knew her a chance at finding her.

He pulled over into a parking lot and parked the vehicle. One of the first things he did was take her phone from her, so he pulled it out of the glove compartment, pulled up her recent calls and dial the name that popped up the most often.

Surprisingly they picked up on the first ring, "Marianne?! Is that you? Are you okay? Marianne?"

"Boggy, is it Marianne?"

"Dawn I told you it's Bog" He heard in the background.

"Hello. I'm sorry I'm not your friend who's asleep in the backseat but…"

"Listen you!" the voice, he assumed it was 'Bog', growled, "If she is harmed in any way I will personally run you over with my…"

"You're at the police station correct?" He heard an exhale, "Yes we are at the police station."

"Good. You need to track this cell phone. My latest employer has me concerned for your friend."

"Who is your employer? And who are you?"

"My name is Ignacio Magnus Percival, and my employer is a flamboyant idiot by the name of Roland Mary Knight." With that Ignacio hung up and placed the phone beside him after setting it on silent. He then proceeded to the meeting point.

* * *

"It's just a dream. It's just a dream." Marianne continued her mantra, and sure enough both Bog and the woman disappeared. She took a look at her new surroundings, a meadow with dark blue flowers. Bog was here too, only he didn't look through her like before.

He looked at her as though she were the only thing in existence. He came toward her and wrapped his arms around her. "So, Tough Girl, seems you're in distress. From what we can tell right now you're asleep somewhere."

"I'm a damsel. I'm in distress. I can handle this." She said smiling up at Bog, trying to be far braver than she felt.

"You can't fool me here Tough Girl, I'm a figment in a dream remember?" Bog said moving his hand to her cheek. When he did that she leaned into it, his hand felt warm and safe, even if it was only a dream.

"Marianne, this is important. What's the last thing you remember?" She pretended she didn't hear him, she didn't want to think about that now. Bog was here holding her gently, she felt warm.

"Marianne. You need to wake up." Bog said, "Wake up!" Wake up she did.

Her eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times because of the bright lights. She had a massive headache, and when she went to rub her eyes she found her wrists tied to the arms of a chair. In fact, her entire body was tied to a chair.

She noticed she was seated at a dining table which was set for a romantic dinner for two. The walls were those of a warehouse, where exactly…she wasn't sure. She was confined like a caged animal, she hated feeling this way. It made her desperately wish she had wings so she could fly to freedom.

However, she knew that the person sitting casually across from her wouldn't release her so easily. "Tell me, Marianne, have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

"Roland! Ugh! This has to be a nightmare. You're a crazy, lying, son of a witch! You let me go now and I won't beat you to a pulp." Marianne threatened, struggling against the rope.

"Aww. C'mon Marianne, you know you can't resist me." He said in his annoying southern drawl, "That's why I arranged this nice little dinner for the two of us." As he spoke four people came out of the shadows like ghosts, silently, they couldn't even be heard breathing.

"What? Are you afraid of a girl kicking your butt?" Roland looked at her like she was the most amusing thing he had seen in his life.

"No, because I know you'll lose either way, it is because women are physically weaker than men." Marianne looked at him in disgust.

"Yes, and while you're stuck in an old fashioned way of thinking the world around you is progressing."

Roland, unsurprisingly, ignored her, "Marianne you obviously needed rescuing from that scaly backed cockroach."

"Roland, if I needed rescuing I would have rescued myself. I don't need anyone to rescue me. Watch, I'll even be able to get out of this situation the minute you let your guard down." She challenged.

One man stepped forward and stood behind Roland. Marianne looked up at him, the man had imp like features, large bright eyes, a sharp nose and slightly large ears. He shot her a wink, it was quick nearly unnoticeable, nearly.

"This fine gentleman here is a hypnotist. Now darlin' I didn't want to have to do this, but you've left me with no choice. You will love me." Said Roland.

The man stepped toward her and pulled a watch out of his pocket. "Keep your eyes on the watch please," said the man. It was hard not to, the watch was polished to a spectacular shine.

"You are now under my influence," he said dramatically, then he leaned down and whispered in Marianne's ear, "…and when I count to three you shall be madly in love with Roland. One. Two. Three."

Marianne blinked, looking around. One of Roland's normal lackeys walked over and cut her ropes. Marianne looked over at Roland then at the table in front of her, "Oh, Roland! You set this up? You're so sweet!" She said as Roland smiled evilly.

* * *

 _A/N: Hey guys! Can you believe it's December already? Man can time fly or what? I know you're probably frustrated right now about the ending of this chapter but don't hate me. Hate the evil voice inside my head that said stop it here. Anyway, thank you all for reading my story and for the comments I love them, I love that a lot of you guys are enjoying the story. As always, constructive criticism is welcome, and if you guys have any ideas for the next chapter do not be afraid to share them. Also, I included a couple of references to two other movies in this chapter if you found them; fantastic! If you didn't look again. The first person to comment the references will receive a pat on the back. One more thing! I have a poll up for an idea in the works after I finish Strange Clubs please vote! Thank you, I should have the next chapter up a little after Christmas, possibly a little sooner. But, just in case MERRY CHRISTMAS!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Didn't you listen to the phone call? There was the confession! There was a suspect name! You're sitting here telling me that you think this is some sort of prank?" Bog asked trying to control his anger.

"Yes sir, because Mr. Roland Knight is an outstanding citizen. You expect me to believe Mr. Knight hired someone to kidnap your girlfriend and do who knows what just make her his?" The policeman asked with disbelief.

"Yes, only she's not my girlfriend," Bog said blushing deeply.

"Oh, but she can be!" A loud voice from behind exclaimed in a singsong way. "I saw Mr. Knight acting odd after you and Marianne went back onstage."

The policeman stared in wonder at Sugar Plum, "Ms. Plum, I didn't realize that the person who they were claiming was kidnapped was your…"

"My niece, yes. What I can't believe is that you aren't recognizing the sincerity in his voice."

"Sorry ma'am. We will set up a squad to rescue…"

"You mean assist."

"I'm sorry?"

"Marianne doesn't need to be rescued, she needs help getting away. My niece isn't the sort to be rescued, she's taken self-defense classes for years."

"Right ma'am, assist her escape from Mr. Knight. If this is correct he will be charged with kidnapping." Bog let out a sigh of relief that the police were finally helping.

"Thank you so much Auntie Plum!" said Dawn as she hugged Plum, "Think nothing of it my dear. I just want Marianne to be safe and happy, especially with this young gentleman who has won her heart."

Bog looked over at Plum confused, "What? What do you mean 'won her heart'?" He placed his hand into the pocket where he stored the bracelet, "I doubt she…she…," Bog trailed off his mind wandering off to the moment where he'd almost kissed her.

"Earth to Bog! Come in Boggy!" Bog snapped out of the memory and briefly shot Dawn an annoyed look.

"Geez you're dense, you and Marianne both. You'll figure it out eventually for now let's worry about finding your dream girl." Plum said excitedly. Bog blushed embarrassed by what Plum said.

"Ma'am, we've got the location of the phone. If you will all follow me please." Bog, Plum, Dawn and Sunny followed the officer to a station of computers showing a map of the city, "Okay here," he said pointing to a spot on the map, "is where we located your friend a couple of minutes ago."

Bog looked curiously at the screen, "Then why is she moving?" When the dot finally stopped moving the police pulled up the location, "They moved to a jewelry store, very high end."

Dawn took a look at the building, "That's the jewelry store where Roland paid for Marianne's engagement ring."

"Are you sure Dawn?"

"Yeah Bog, I'm sure."

"Boggy," he corrected.

"Aww, you do care!" Bog face palmed leaving a slight red mark on his forehead, "He seems to be staying there."

"Nope. He's on the move again!" The entire police station was going crazy trying to figure out where Roland would go next, 'Sir! He's stopped at a flower shop."

* * *

 _This is fantastic!_ Roland thought as the chauffer drove himself and Marianne everywhere they had stopped when he proposed to Marianne. He had the grand finale all set up, and the best part was Marianne finally loved him, again.

Now it wouldn't matter if he went of spreading his love to other women, she wouldn't care because she was blinded by her love for him, she would stay at home cooking and cleaning, then there's also the children who would have to be looked after.

"Look Roland!" said Marianne excitedly, "It's snowing!" Indeed it was, however he didn't care for snow at all.

"Wow…that's great Marianne." He said with fake enthusiasm, "You don't like snow?" she asked quietly, "Not really, no."

"Why not Rolly? It's so beautiful, no two snowflakes are exactly alike…," she chattered on. He just didn't understand what was so great about snow. Before it was all bunched up they were small annoying specs that just fell onto his hair causing it to become damp and lose its volume.

Snowflakes would also blind his beautiful eyes, causing him to run into things. Then there were the snowstorms and blizzards which made it difficult to leave his apartment building and seduce beautiful women I bars and clubs (including his own).

"I just don't Marianne," he said with a slightly stern tone in his voice immediately making Marianne stop talking about the snow.

"Okay Rolly, then I don't like snow either," she said leaning into him and hugging his arm.

"Aww Marianne, you're the best. Now, you're going to have to grow your hair out again, and we'll make sure to get you more appropriate clothing too," he said before looking at his reflection in the window and twirling his golden hair.

"Okay Roland, my future king." She said wistfully. Roland looked down at her, something was bugging him but he wasn't sure what it was. As he continued to look at Marianne, he thought he saw something in her eyes.

A spark of defiance maybe? _Nah! IMP had placed her into an unbreakable trance, there was no way she could have fee will. It's probably nothing,_ he thought as he looked out the window and noticed they were almost to their next stop, he smiled as he asked Marianne to close her eyes and got out of the vehicle.

* * *

 _It's snowing,_ Bog thought as he stood by a window in the police station, _How beautiful._

He took a sip of his coffee, _These police better know what they're doing._ Bog couldn't help it, he was irritated. The police chief had sent a small squad of cars off to a location where they believed Roland and Marianne were.

According to Dawn it looked like Roland was visiting places he and Marianne visited when they were dating. "A couple of the last places they were together was Roland's club and the docks where Roland proposed." Dawn said as she had quickly put two and two together, "That would be the best place to look next, and if he's trying to get her to marry him again he's probably going to propose on the longest dock."

The police laughed at Dawn, "What would make you think he would go there? He would have to be some sort of moron to set himself up like that. We'll just surround his home and wait for him to show up, then we will arrest him for the kidnapping." Bog, Dawn, Sunny, and Plum looked at the police in confusion, "Just let us handle this, you civilians should go home. We will call you when we get your friend back."

And just like that they were being escorted out of the police station by two officers. "WHAT!? They can't…" Bog quickly cut Dawn off, "Very well, we'll go home. We won't **go after Marianne**." Bog said looking back at Plum, Dawn, and Sunny winking quickly as they walked out of the building.

"Let's take my car!" Plum squealed as she headed to a blue Volkswagen Beetle. Bog looked at the vehicle skeptically, "I don't think so." Plum looked at Bog quizzically, before realization struck like lightning.

"Oh, yes! You are quite tall aren't you?" Bog rolled his eyes and started walking over to his motorcycle, "Boggy! Just follow us!" He heard Dawn shout behind him,

 _Yeah, no. I know a quicker way._ Bog quickly pulled on his helmet and started the motorcycle. He then exited the parking lot and sped off to the harbor.

* * *

Dawn watched as the taillights of Bog's motorcycle retreated in the distance, until he made a turn and she could no longer see them. "Where does he think he's going? The harbor's the other way," Sunny asked from the backseat of Plum's car.

"Isn't it obvious? He's the knight in shining armor going to rescue the maiden from a terrible beast!" Plum squealed excitedly like a fangirl with her favorite couple on a show.

 _If Auntie Plum gets even more excited she may be able to fly to the moon,_ Dawn thought.

"Hey Dawn," Sunny motioned for her to join him while Plum was lost in her fantasies, "We'll get Marianne you don't need to worry."

Dawn smiled at Sunny, he usually knew what to say to help her feel better. "Thanks Sunny, you're the best."

She wrapped her arms around Sunny, pulling him into a hug. Then, Sunny gently grabbed her shoulders pushing her back slightly. Dawn felt confused, was something the matter?

As her thoughts ran together she didn't notice that Sunny had started to lean forward. She soon felt Sunny's lips upon her own, after the surprise wore off a bit she relaxed. It felt like she had her own little ray of sunshine, then again it usually did when Sunny was around, it warmed her from head to toe.

Sunny pulled back what felt like too soon, "Dawn I…I care about you a lot. And I hope you feel the same way, because when I'm around you I feel like the sun is shining even when it's not." Dawn smiled at Sunny, "Sunny, I love you," she said before kissing him again.

They were soon interrupted by tapping on the window thanks to Plum. "Focus! We've got to get the harbor! Dawn rides shotgun." Sunny looked at Plum, "Why does Dawn have to sit up front?"

"Because she's my niece and I said so." Dawn shrugged and went to the front seat with Plum, having an idea as to why Plum wanted her to ride shotgun. Plum stomped her foot into the gas as soon as Dawn was seated and buckled causing the vehicle to suddenly lurch forward, and off they sped toward the harbor.

* * *

Roland led Marianne, with her eyes closed, down the longest dock in the harbor. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon dying the clouds in pinks, golds, and orange. When they finally reached the end of the dock he instructed her to open her eyes and he made sure he was standing in her view of the sun so that it would look like he was glowing.

When her eyes finally opened he opened his fat mouth, "Well, Marianne. What do you think?" Roland asked as he smiled disgustingly.

"Rolly! You look like a god! The way the sun bounces off your hair creates a beautifully soft halo." Marianne said sweetly.

They faintly heard the sound of a motor back toward the other end of the dock as Roland continued to talk but convey nothing except that he was the best (although he wasn't). Roland noticed a figure running toward them, as he studied the figure he realized it was the scaly-backed-cockroach known as Bog King.

He smiled evilly as he turned Marianne and himself so that Bog King could see their profiles. Roland waited just a little bit longer, until he could see the nose on King's face. Roland then roughly grabbed Marianne around the waist and kissed her dominantly.

* * *

Bog nearly tripped when he saw Roland grab Marianne and kiss her. He felt as though he had been betrayed, just like that one time. Only this time he knew who to throw his anger at besides himself.

Red filled Bogs vision, he faintly heard Plum, Dawn, and Sunny behind him. Right now, he felt ready to explode and do serious harm to Roland that would put him six feet under just as Mount Vesuvius buried Pompeii in ash and smoke and lava. When the smug prick finally pulled away from Marianne, Bog was close enough to land a punch that would wipe the lopsided grin from Roland's face for good.

Bog pulled his arm back, his eyes watering slightly as he launched his arm forward with everything he had. Only for it to be stopped by Marianne. Despite her size, she was quite strong.

As Marianne held Bog's arm to keep him from punching Roland, she seemed to smile softly with a spark in her eye. "Ha!" said a voice with an annoying southern accent, "Isn't this fantastic! I am so glad I hired that hypnotist, with her completely in love with me you can't lay a hand on me so long as I have my little primrose here," Roland said just before Bog saw Marianne's other hand form a fist and punch Roland square in the jaw.

Just as Roland made a huge splash into the cold water a voice brimming with confidence said, "Man! That felt great!" Bog looked back toward Marianne who wore the biggest, most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

* * *

"Man! That felt great!" Marianne said proudly, "Finally! He's become more disgusting since I ended it."

Marianne stood taller now that Roland was finally getting what he deserved. "Marianne, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She heard Bog ask beside her.

"Yeah, just kind of cold. Roland didn't give me something so I can keep warm. And when I was taking the trash out I didn't grab my jacket because I knew it would be a quick run out-Bog what are you doing?"

Bog had unzipped his jacket and was in the process of taking it off, "Isn't it obvious?"

He asked as he finished pulling off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She instantly felt warmer, "Thanks, I feel a lot warmer." She said blushing slightly.

"You're welcome. Anyway…," he trailed off, "Anyway what Bog?"

"…Anyway didn't pretty boy say something about you being in a trance or something?" Bog asked. "Hm? Oh right, what happened up to the point you came was:"

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _She sat in what had to be the most uncomfortable chair in the world, made even more so by the fact that she was tied down to the back, legs, and arms of the chair. A man stepped forward and stood next to Roland, "This fine gentleman here is a hypnotist. Now darlin' I didn't want to have to do this, but you've left me with no choice," said Roland._

 _The man stepped toward her and pulled a watch out of his pocket, "Keep your eyes on the watch please," said the man. It was difficult not to, the watch had been polished to a spectacular shine._

 _"You are now under my influence," he said dramatically, although she didn't feel as though she were under hypnotic suggestion, then he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Listen, I've called for help, just play along until Bog King arrives," he looked back at Roland quickly to see if he was suspicious, but he was admiring himself in a spoon, "They will be tracking him through your phone's GPS, just sit tight until help comes," he finished as he stood straight, "When I count to three you shall be madly in love with Roland. One. Two. Three!"_

 _She had no choice, his plan was the best way for her to be free and get back to Bog…and Dawn and Sunny._

 _Marianne blinked, looking around while one of Roland's lackeys untied her,_ Fool. You should be more cautious. _Marianne thought as she looked at Roland, who was still obsessed with his reflection, then she dug inside herself for the person she used to be before she discovered Roland was cheating._

 _"Oh, Roland! You set this up? You're so sweet!" She said resisting the urge to puke as the moron smiled thinking he had won. She knew he didn't truly care about her, he thought of her as a prize to be won._

Damn it! I want out of this vehicle! _Marianne was doing her best to make sure she didn't break Roland's arm, and keep her face looking as lovesick as possible._

 _She noticed that it began to snow,_ How beautiful. I wonder how long I can torture Roland with senseless babble about snow, _she thought evilly._

 _"Look Roland! It's snowing!" As expected Roland rolled his eyes and looked at his reflection in the window while she babbled. What she had not expected was him becoming agitated enough in front of her to speak the way he had causing his beautiful mask to slip revealing the beast underneath._

I have to come up with a plan to escape, in case the police or Bog can't find me, _Marianne thought with a spark of defiance in her eyes, which she quickly blinked away because Roland had glanced at her in that moment._ I hope he isn't suspicious. He's dense, unfortunately not as dense as I would like.

 _She schooled her expression into one of a dreamy state to keep Roland from suspecting something was amiss._

 _ ***End Flashback***_

* * *

Roland came out of the water on the rocky shore. He was on his hands and knees coughing up water. Roland was covered in seaweed and ocean water, he also reeked of fish and, if he was being honest with himself, he was a bit crabby.

He got up looking at the end of the dock where his lovely Marianne and the scaly backed cockroach stood. Roland was seething in rage, he couldn't believe that his hair was ruined and that he had lost Marianne to that beast.

All of a sudden he felt rough hands on him, turning around angrily he saw two cops forcing his arms behind him, securing handcuffs around his wrists. He was led back to the main road where the police had his guards in handcuffs as well. As he was placed inside the car, his rights being read to him, he saw three figures by a Volkswagen beetle smiling, "What are you smiling about?" He called, "Watch! I'll be out in no time!"

"Oh yeah? Good luck with that!" Dawn called back. Before Roland got the chance to reply he was shoved into the police car and the door was shut, effectively silencing him.

* * *

Marianne turned toward the main road where Roland had caused a ruckus. She smiled as she watched Roland be shoved into a police car. Marianne had started back toward the other end of the dock when she noticed that Bog had stayed behind.

She walked back toward him until she was standing next to him, "Bog, are you okay?" He didn't respond, he didn't even seem to have heard her, _He must want some time alone,_ Marianne thought as she again started heading back toward Dawn, Plum, and Sunny when Bog reached our for her hand. She felt the warm callouses of his hand wrap around hers, he still had not said anything but she could tell Bog was glad she was there.

They stood there for a while looking out on the horizon as the sun slowly climbed higher into the sky, the clouds that held the snow being blown behind them. They had sat down on the dock at some point, neither one remembered when, with their feet hanging over the water, Bog's feet just out of reach of the small waves.

"I was worried about you," Bog finally said, "When I found out you had been kidnapped I saw nothing but red. To think about what might have happened." He let out a tired sigh, then continued, "When I found out that pretty boy was the one that had you kidnapped, I came completely undone."

Marianne looked at Bog with the same amount of vulnerability he was showing her. "I was scared too. Scared that you wouldn't be able to help me, scared that Roland would at some point figure out that I was faking, scared that this time I wouldn't be able to get away from him," she admitted leaning softly against him, her head on his shoulder.

"Before I ended my engagement with Roland, I would do almost whatever he said. And since I thought we were going to be together, I would compromise for him so that we could be happy. I stopped going to my martial arts classes because he thought I shouldn't fight. He wanted me to be like other girls who worried about fashion or something of the like. I felt like I couldn't actually be myself with him," she said quietly.

"Marianne, that's what's so great about you…You are different." She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked him in his piercing blue eyes, "I've been told,"

"That's what I like!" Bog said with enthusiasm before clearing his throat, "…about you. Never in my life did I think I would find someone like you. Someone brave, clever, competitive…"

 _So long, I've been looking too hard_

 _I've been waiting too long_

 _Sometimes I don't know what I will find_

 _I only know it's a matter of time_

 _When you love someone_

 _When you love someone_

 _It feels so right, so warm and true_

 _I need to know if you feel it too…_

 _This heart of mine has been hurt before,_

 _This time I want to be sure_

 _I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life…_

 _To make me feel alive_

While Bog had been singing he had gently cupped her cheek, his eyes were holding hers as he slowly leaned toward her his voice soft so only she could hear. She had to admit, she was scared, nervous, and other emotions she couldn't describe. When Bog had stopped singing, his lips were less than an inch from hers. "Marianne," he whispered before he closed the distance.

He kissed her gently, hesitantly, giving her a chance to push him back and say no.

But she didn't, she kissed him back because in the back of her mind, she understood with clarity that she loved him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while his arms circled around her torso. They stayed that way for a little while until Bog pulled back and placed his forehead to hers.

"Maybe I should be kidnapped more often," Marianne joked, "Don't even think about it," Bog said jokingly back. Bog stood and offered a hand to Marianne to help her stand, "C'mon Tough Girl. Let's head back to my club, or I can take you home."

Marianne took Bog's hand and stood, not letting go of his hand she smiled, "I would really like to go home for now, if you need to you can stay in the guest bedroom so you can rest, and we can head over to the Goedwig Dark Club later."

Bog pulled her against him and gently wrapped an arm around her waist, "Sounds like a plan, Tough Girl." He said kissing her one more time before heading back to Marianne's home and falling asleep in the guest bedroom the moment his head hit the pillow, with Marianne sleeping next to him.

 _ **The End?**_

* * *

 _Well guys that's it with this story for now. I might write an epilogue, I haven't decided yet. I meant to put something referencing David Bowie and Alan Rickman but nothing really seemed to fit to me so instead I'm just going to say that we lost 2 amazing actors and the world will be a little darker without them, they will be missed but never forgotten because of the wonderful roles they played and the awesome music that Bowie had done. Anyway, I'm almost finished with a Valentine's Day one-shot that I've titled "The Day of Roses" where Marianne and Bog are in their fairy and goblin forms, and Bog has something special planned for Marianne. Keep an eye out for that on Valentine's Day I'll have that posted as soon as I can. Also, tmwilson3 and I are going to do a collaboration together and we've narrowed it down to two main ideas so we decided to put a poll up on tmwilson3's page, please make sure to vote! I want to thank everyone who has read this for leaving wonderful comments, I have loved reading them some of them even made me laugh a little and want to keep writing. Finally, constructive criticism is always welcome and again thank you all for reading my fanfic!_

 _Until "The Day of Roses"!_

 _NinjaHime1996_


End file.
